slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Treszer XD/Slug Story
ROZDZIAŁ I Akcja w magazynie cz.1 Pewnego dnia w gimnazjum gdy zadzwonił dzwonek wszyscy uczniowie klasy rozbiegli się po korytarzu. Gdy Max szedł pod sale od biologi zobaczył swoich przyjaciół-Alex i Vaoru rozmawiających w kącie korytarza. Kiedy się do nich zbliżył usłyszał jak Alex mówi -...Dobra tylko się nie spuźnij. -Okej. Postaram się-Powiedział Vaoru Max zagadał -Hej. O czym gadacie? Bo my no idziemy dziś do kina no na X-Manów-Odpowiedzieli zakłopotani Acha-Powiedział Max. I pomyślał- Taaa... Na pewno idą do kina. Gdy lekcje się skończyły wszyscy poszli do domów. Alex mieszkała tuż obok Maxa a Vaoru jakieś pół kilometra. *** Tego samego dnia w nocy Max już wracał ze spaceru z psem gdy nagle tuż za nim ktoś przebiegł. Chłopak się odwrócił ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Nagle usłyszał jak dwie osoby rozmawiają między sobą. Szybko wrócił do domu, zostawił psa i pobiegł za tajemniczymi postaciami postanawiając ich śledzić. Postaci szły do magazynu sklepu nieopodal. Postacie weszły do magazynu a Max stanął przy drzwiach. Teraz w świetle zobaczył że byli to Vaoru i Alex. Tyle że przy pasie mieli jakieś blastery a przez ramie mieli przewieszone pasy z niebieskimi pojemniczkami. Nagle usłyszał jakiś ochrypły głos -Dobra masz tu towar plus uciekające trio. Jesteś pewien że nikt cię nie śledził? Drugi mężczyzna powiedział -Tak. Nie możemy pozwolić by policja nam przeszkodziła albo tamci dwaj. Mężczyzna z ochrypłym głosem odsłonił skrzynie w której było pełno małych różnokolorowych ,,stworków". Pozwól że my wam przeszkodzimy, znowu-Powiedziała Alex Znowu wy dwaj?...-Powiedział drugi mężczyzna Wtedy Max potknął się cegłę przed drzwiami i wpadł do środka Ten sam mężczyzna powiedział-I kolejny przyszedł Vaoru krzyknął-Max, co ty tu robisz? Ważne pytanie brzmi-Co wy tu robicie?-Powiedział Max Nieważne krzyknęła Alex. Ty masz czarny pas w karate? To potrafiłbyś odbić coś co leci 100mil na godzinę. Super. To chroń nas. ROZDZIAŁ II Akcja w magazynie cz. 2 Dobra. Co tu się dzieje? Rządam wyjaśnień-Powiedział Max Nie gadj tylko odbijaj jakoś lecące śluzaki-krzyknął Vaoru Jeden z mężczyzn wyjął blaster i wystrzelił ,,stwora" który nagle się powiększył i zaatakował Maxa pięściami jednak ten odskoczył w bok. Alex wystrzeliła swojego stwora który uderzył w ziemie a z ziemi wyrosło drzewo które oplątało mężczyzn. Vaoru podbiegł do skrzyni i wziął ją. Razem z Alex wybiegli z magazynu. Alex krzyknęła -Max chodź, szybko. Po udanej akcji w magazynie Alex i Vaoru zamiast do domu weszli do ulicznej studzienki a Max za nimi. Wszyscy zeszli do małego kanału spuszczając na linach odebraną skrzynie. Max lekko zdziwiony spytał -Dobra żądam wyjaśnień. Co tu się dzieje? Co wy jacyś złodzieje jesteście? I co to za stworki w skrzyni? -Przechwyciliśmy właśnie śluzaki które miały trafić do Blakka.-Powiedziała Alex A Vaory dodał-A te ,,stworki" to śluzaki. A teraz musimy przewieść je do slugterry-Powiedziała Alex Slugterry?-Zapytał się Max W tym momencie w kanale pojawili się dwaj mężczyźni-Ci z magazynu. Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, narazie-Krzyknął Vaoru i pociągnął Maxa za ręke. Pobiegli przed siebie i dotarli do pięcioosobowej ,,kanapy". Alex i Vaoru usiedli. Vaoru pociągnął Maxa a ten usiadł. Alex szybko nacisnęła guzik a ,,kanapa" zaczęła jechać w dół. Po chwili Max ujrzał wielką otwartą przestrzeń-inny świat. ROZDZIAŁ III Slugterra Max się zapytał -No dobra co to za faceci was gonili? Jeden to był agent Blakka a drugiego niezbyt znamy.-Powiedział Vaoru A kto to ten Blakk?-Zapytał Max Taki zły facet-Odpowiedziała Alex Dobra chodźmy do kryjówki-Oznajmiła Alex To ty masz jakąś kryjówke?-Zapytali chłopcy Tak, a teraz chodźmy-Oznajmiła Alex Nagle na ramiona wskoczyły Maksowi dwa śluzaki-jeden czarny a drugi żółty. Max zauważywszy to powiedział -Jakieś dwa śluzaki siedzą mi na ramionach -To są LightBringer i DarkWeaver-Powiedział Vaoru Chmm... Dziwne. Te śluzaki bardzo żadko wybierają sobie właściciela. Zwykle nawet uciekają. Max wziął jednego na ręke i powiedział-To widać mnie polubił *** Gdy tak szli zobaczyli mały lasek a Alex powiedziała -Tu jest moja kryjówka Na drzewie wisiał dom. Gdy wszyscy weszli Max spytał -Czy tu przeszło tornado czy u ciebie tak zawsze. Alex podniosła kartkę i przeczytała -,,Oddawaj śluzaki bo inaczej porzałujesz. O 14.30 jutro połóż skrzynie w Cichej Trawie. Tam ktoś będzie czekał".-i dodała-Tiaaa... Na pewno im to oddam. Niech se pomażą. W tym momencie na trójkę przyjaciół naskoczyło kilku żołnierzy. Skrępowali ich linami ROZDZIAŁ IV Cela Gdy jechali skrępowani w czymś w rodzaju przyczepy zobaczyli wielką cytadele. Hmm... Jak myślicie czy to właśnie tam nas wiozą?-Spytał Max Tak. To cytadela Blakka-Oznajmiła Alex Gdy dojechali do masywnego budynku jeden z żołnierzy zszedł z mecha bestii i wpisał jakiś kod. Zostali przeniesieni z przyczepy do celi. Niemogli w żaden sposób się wydostać bo obok stał strażnik a kraty były laserowe. Mam pomysł-Szepnął Max Jaki?-Spytała Alex Strażnik podszedł bliżej i powiedział-O czym tam gadacie? Chce się zobaczyć z Blakkiem-Powiedział Max Że co?-Wszyscy łącznie z Żołnierzem krzyknęli Żołnierz omówił prze krótkofalówke sprawę z kimś i powiedział -Dobra chodź ze mną Wziął Maxa i wyszli na korytarz. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach żołnierz wrócił. Żołnierz zdjął maskę. Max?-Krzyknęli przyjaciele Ale jak ty to?-Powiedział Vaoru Kopnąłem go z półobrotu-Powiedział i się zaśmiał. Widze że masz blastery i nasze śluzaki-Powiedziała Alex Max otworzył kraty dał blastery i śluzaki. Alex oznajmiła -Musimy dostać się do skrzyni i zabrać śluzaki. -Skrzynia jest piętro wyżej strzeżona przez trzech żołnierzy-Powiedział Max -Dobra idziemy-Powiedział Vaoru Gdy dotarli przed drzwi pokoju gdzie była skrzynia. Max powiedział -Ja z pół obrotu załatwię jednego a ty Alex srób to drzewo. A ja?-zapytał Vaoru Ty pójdziesz ze mną-Powiedział Max naciągając maskę Poczym weśli a jeden ze strażników zapytał zdziwiony -Co wy tu robicie? Ten mały próbował zwiać. A i chciałem cię przeprosić za to że cię kopnąłem-Powiedział Max Kiedy?-Spytał strażnik Teraz.-Powiedział Max poczym skoczył i wykonał kopnięcie z pół obrotu a Alex strzeliła śluzakiem a z ziemi wyrosło drzewo które zaatakowało dwóch pozostałych. Vaoru wziął skrzynie a Alex wzięła jakiegoś śluzaka. Kopnęła okno i wystrzeliła śluzak który zrobił coś w rodzaju zjeżdżalni z pajęczyny. Zjechali ale nagle usłyszeli za sobą głos ROZDZIAŁ V Blakk -Do kąd się wybieracie z moją skrzynią Jak najdalej od ciebie (Reszta jak z obozu gdzieś 10.07.14) C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach